1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-conditioning device using a thermoelectric conversion unit.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-6-147524, JP-A-6-146371 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,439 (corresponding to JP-A-9-505497) discloses an air-conditioning device, in which a Peltier element, i.e., thermoelectric conversion unit, is used.
Generally, a refrigeration cycle device performs cooling operation by compressing and expanding refrigerant in a refrigeration cycle, and has a coefficient of performance (COP) in a range between 3 and 4. However, the air-conditioning device using the Peltier element has the COP in a range between 0.2 and 1. That is, efficiency for performing cooling operation of the air-conditioning device using the Peltier element is much lower than that of the refrigeration cycle device.